


Please Don't Go

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Agony, Chandlmara - Freeform, Death, Depression, Despair, F/F, F/M, Future full story?, Literally anything depressing, One-Shot, Pain, Whatever JD and Veronica's shipname is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "I don't wanna die, Heather..""I know, Baby Girl.."You never think it'll happen to you..You hear the stories,And you hear what happens..You think you're safe..But you're never truly safe.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing way too much in just two hours.  
> I started writing at three and it's almost 5.   
> Btw, writing time is going to be hella long because I have to make dinner for the fam at 5, so woo!   
> Just get to know that it's going to take even longer to finish up this one because I wrote it down in a notebook and am transferring it here.   
> WOO!   
> MORE WORK! 
> 
> Holy shit, I started writing and forgot to explain this.   
> So, this is an AU I have been thinking about writing where JD shoots up the school instead of bombing it and in the end failing and killing himself.   
> So, that's going to possibly be a future story!   
> Look forward to that. :) 
> 
> Basics are as follows: (Concerns everyone)   
> Heather Duke is the oldest.  
> Heather Chandler is the second oldest.  
> Jason Dean is the third oldest.  
> Veronica Sawyer is the fourth oldest.  
> Heather McNamara is the youngest. (Precious bby)   
> Jason is tallest.  
> Veronica is second tallest.  
> Chandler is third tallest. (Shorter than both Duke and Veronica without heels on)   
> Duke is fourth tallest.   
> Mac is shortest. (Always getting the short end of the stick. PUN INTENDED)   
> Duke with black eyes. (Straight the fuck up. Like they're really dark brown, but you don't see any pigment. Fucking demon)  
> Chandler with silver eyes.   
> JD with brown eyes.   
> Veronica with brown eyes.  
> Mac with baby blue eyes.   
> Duke is raven haired.  
> Chandler is a strawberry blonde.  
> JD is raven haired.  
> Veronica is a brunette.  
> Mac is a blonde. 
> 
> ^^ That is so much useless shit you'll forget after reading the first three lines. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler   
> (Hi, changed my nickname.)

_"I don't wanna die, Heather."_

The cry from the girl she held in her arms was devastating.  
Outside of the bathroom stall they hid themselves in, they could hear the gunshots sound left and right.   
People screamed at the top of their lungs before hitting the ground below with holes going clean through their bodies..  
This isn't how Heather Chandler saw her only ray of sunshine leaving her. 

"I know, Baby Girl." 

Running her hands through the girl's bright blonde locks, Heather gritted her teeth together as she felt the girl hold her tighter as a whine left her.  
Blood soaked the girl's yellow blazer, staining her skin and running down her side as the two rested on the floor. 

_You never think it'll happen to you..  
You hear the stories,_  
 _And you hear what happens.._  
 _You think you're safe.._  
 _But you're never truly safe_. 

"It hurts.." 

The younger girl whined quietly as her head dug into Chandler's neck.  
She couldn't feel a thing..  
Everything slowly began to feel tingly, as if her body were asleep, but she were well awake.  
Moving an arm took more effort than it should, and Heather must've seen that as she looked down at McNamara with tears streaming down her cheeks as she took the girl's hand in hers.

"We're going to get out of here..  
I promise.  
Just hold on a little longer, Sunshine." 

Holding the girl close to her, Heather knew there was nothing more that she could do.  
The girl was shot and slowly bleeding out.  
What she needed was medical assistance, not a hug and a kiss for comfort.  
Heather didn't know how long she'd last..  
Her blazer was torn apart in an effort to try and keep pressure on the girl's wound, keep the younger blonde from bleeding out more...  
None of that seemed to matter. 

Heather looked up at the older strawberry blonde, a small smile on her face as blood slipped down between her fingers, making patterns as it danced down her arm.  
Holding the older girl's hand in her own, Heather felt numb.   
The sounds outside echoed throughout her head and her eyelids felt heavy as she forced herself to stay awake.  
Her smile faded as she heard a choked cry come from the girl she came to love.  
Heather's heart skipped a beat as she let out a cough, her body jolting upward, and soon arms wrapped around her, hugging her close as blood streamed out of her mouth.

"You need to get out of here, Heather...  
Before he finds you." 

"Let him find me!"

The girl's rage filled tone echoed off the walls and Mac gripped the girl a little tighter, pain flooding her system as she nuzzled her head into the girl's strawberry blonde curls, trying to rid herself of the pain that wouldn't ever go away.  
Heather heard the pain in Chandler's tone and she felt her body slowly go cold as she shook her head, a small cry leaving her as she moved a certain way, the cloth from Heather's blazer digging into her wound. 

Chandler pulled away for a short moment, looking back into the younger blonde's once bright blue gaze, her own silver one bright with fear, yet full with pain and anger.  
She couldn't see living her life without the bubbly blonde. 

_Why me..?_   
_Why **us?**_

"Don't let him find you..  
Please...  
When I die-" 

"You're not going to die!" 

Heather looked down at the girl, tears slipping down her cheeks as she tried to force herself to believe the statement.  
Pain courses through her system like a tsunami as she she shook her head at the girl, unable to function as she started to cry through gritted teeth, looking away from the blonde she loved...  
Unable to look back into the blue eyes that would haunt her dreams for days to come, reminding her that she couldn't save her, Heather only continued to shake her head.  
Her mind was going blurry and her body would jump at each gunshot outside the door, they sounded closer and closer. 

"Heather..." 

McNamara slowly let her hand cup Chandler's cheek, a small smile slowly returning to her features as she watched Heather turn her attention from the stall door to her.  
Their eyes connected and for a moment they believed that it would all be okay.  
It was just a bad dream, it would go away come morning.  
The pain would fade, they'd be in bed beside one another, holding each other close as they did every night. 

Footsteps sounded outside and Chandler's head began to shake rapidly as she held McNamara's hand beneath her own that rested on her cheek.  
Her silver gaze clouded over in fear and became lined with pain as she held the younger girl's gaze, tears streaming down her face as she tried to match the girl's fading smile. 

"I love you, Heather." 

Mac's smile brightened as she let her words out, Chandler's thumb slowly rubbing her blood stained knuckles as she replied quietly. 

"I love you too, Heather." 

* * *

The bathroom door burst open as Jason Dean tapped his gun against the wall, a delirious look in his eye as he scanned the bathroom.

"Someone's gotta be in here.  
I know girls bleed a lot on their period, but this is far from what I imagine." 

Standing in front of the second stall out of three, JD looked at the pool of blood that slowly made its way towards his booted foot.  
A smile curled at his lips as he knocked on the door, stepping into the blood, the splash from it sounding as though he were walking through puddles on a rainy day. 

"Knock, knock!" 

It wasn't long before Jason kicked the door in, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the two girls on the floor.  
He rested his gun against his temple, tapping it against his skull as he snickered quietly. 

"Well, I'll be damned.  
Not so high and mighty now, are we?" 

Heather McNamara rested on top of Heather Chandler, blood from a gunshot wound pooling around them on the floor below.  
Her eyes were closed, almost peacefully as her hand was locked with the strawberry blonde's.  
A small smile rested on the girl's face and Jason shook his head as he looked towards Chandler.  
The girl who tortured  _his_ Veronica, who sent the girl home with tears in her eyes and an undying hatred in her heart..  
He had put an end to her.   
Her eyes were closed as her head rested against McNamara's, tears lining her cheeks.  
The sight was something to behold and Jason couldn't look away for a moment.  
His work, all he strove to accomplish, finally paid off in the end. 

Walking away from the scene, satisfied, the door shut behind him as he continued down the hall.  
Oblivious to how silent feet scampered behind him.  
It was too late as he turned around, a gunshot sounded and all was black. 

* * *

Standing over Heather McNamara's grave, the wind ran through Heather Chandler's strawberry blonde locks as she ran her finger over the frigid stone surface.  
It had only been a week since her friend, her lover, had bled out on her body, promising that she would be alive when they were done playing dead.  
She had felt the girl squeeze her hand in her last moments, felt the heat leave her body as she grew heavier on top of her.  
When JD had left, that was it.  
A gunshot had rung in he ears, but she could barely hear it over her harsh cries as police began to swarm the school and she clung to the younger blonde for dear life.  
Heather had promised they would make it out of there alive..  
She didn't keep her promise. 

"Heather?" 

A voice sounded behind her and the older girl didn't bother to turn.  
She knew that the voice belonged to the newest edition to her eagles...

_Former eagles..._

Heather had seen less and less of Duke everyday.  
The girl would lock herself in her room and read Moby Dick for hours.  
The last time Heather had met with the girl clad in green was the day after Heather's funeral.  
They hadn't said much to each other, they only stood over their friend's grave and Chandler didn't bother to snap at the way Duke placed her hand on her shoulder, apologizing to her as she left her to stand alone with her lover.  
It seemed as though it were so long ago, but it really wasn't. 

"Your parents are worried sick about you, Heather.  
You need-" 

"Let them worry." 

Heather's response was as cold as the breeze that flew through their hair.  
Her silver eyes remained locked on the yellow rose she had placed down yesterday in front of the girl's stone.  
A shiver ran down Heather's spine as she slowly bent down to read the girl's name for what seemed like the thousandth time..

_She'd never let go.._   
_She promised she wouldn't..._

"Heather.." 

Footsteps grew near behind her and the strawberry blonde dropped her head to look at the pastel yellow rose.  
She could feel the tears fighting at the backs of her eyes.  
Begging to be let free.

_She needs to leave!  
_ _I just want to be alone with her.._

"Can't you take a hint, Sawyer?" 

Standing up with a hiss that could cut the ice forming out on the roads, Heather turned to glare into Veronica's brown gaze.  
The younger girl was clearly frightened, but Heather didn't seem to care all that much as she continued with her words.  
Never faltering once, yet Veronica could sense the pain in the girl's voice. 

"Let me be with her..  
She's all I had.." 

Veronica pursed her lips for a moment as she took a small step forward, clearly challenging the older girl.  
Heather watched her do so and she could feel heat begin to rise within her.  
She didn't want to deal with this, she just wanted her to leave.

"That's not true.  
You have-" 

"I have, no one." 

Heather held the girl's gaze, unaware of how tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks and onto the frosted grass below.  
Her breath let out into the air as a puff of white smoke that dissipated in seconds.  
Veronica frowned at the girl's words and as she went to speak she was cut off.

"You have-" 

"I have no one.  
My parents think I've gone crazy,  
Duke locks herself away,  
McNamara was shot before my eyes and bled out on my fucking body..  
You know something..?" 

Heather couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as her fingers clenched into a fist.  
Her heart was breaking piece by piece and she'd leave the pieces by her girlfriend's grave when the encounter was over.  
Heather was gone..  
Shot and bled out...  
Who shot her..?  
He was still out there,   
And Veronica was still head over heels for the fucking terrorist. 

"He's still alive after everything..  
In the hospital isn't he?" 

Veronica nodded her head timidly at the girl in red, she wasn't aware of where Heather was going with her little speech, but she was slowly starting to realize.  
Taking a small step back, Veronica put a hand up for a moment as she went to speak.

"Heather, I didn't know-"

"He killed my Sunshine, Veronica!" 

Stepping away from the girl's grave, Veronica continued to back away, seeing the rage form in Heather's eyes by the second.  
She had nothing to do with that!  
Heather couldn't punish her or blame her for Heather's death.  
How could she have known?

"I had nothing to do with that, Heather.  
JD's getting help, he's going to-"

"If he's getting help, then he's suitable to fuck, of course, right?" 

Heather's words stung like needles in Veronica's skin as she winced.  
 _So that's what this was about.._

"Heather-" 

"Get the fuck out of here." 

"Heather, I-" 

"Get the  _fuck out of here!"_

* * *

Veronica stood by her car.  
Her eyes watering as she smacked her hands against the cemetery's stone wall.  
That wasn't how she saw things ending..  
She remembered Heather as being a strong person, but the minute McNamara was out of the picture, she collapsed at the scenes..

_Was that why she was strong?_   
_For one person..?_

The thought played throughout Veronica's mind as she rested against her car, opting to wait till the Demon Queen was done with her visit.  
She should've just left..  
Heather wanted no part in her being there, she wanted nothing to do with her, but Veronica was always stubborn.  
She knew that McNamara would've wanted her to drag the girl out of the freezing cold and take her home.  
To keep her from getting too sad after her death..  
Nothing seemed right anymore,  
And nothing would ever feel right ever again.

A gunshot sounded and Veronica's eyes went wide as she grabbed her phone and started running into the graveyard.  
Her mocha brown eyes filled with fear as she dialed the police and started to run towards where she heard the shot. 

"Heather!?" 

Running past the endless graves, she turned a sharp corned and her heart stopped beating as she came upon the scene.

"N-No..  
No, no, no, no, no..." 

Blood splattered against the snow, against Heather's grave, and Veronica broke down.  
She couldn't stand the sight as she backed up, falling to her knees as her cries sounded into the night.  
Heather was gone.  
Shot herself clean through her skull.  
 _And she could've stopped it..._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Heather blinked.  
She was in the cemetery.  
The frigid breeze blew through her hair and the snow continued to fall effortlessly around her. 

"What-" 

Turning around as she heard the familiar fall of footsteps, her eyes widened as she saw familiar blonde curls.  
Bright blue eyes connected with her own silver ones and a small smile rested on the older girl's face as McNamara ran to hug the girl.

No words were spoken as Heather hugged Heather.  
The two were silent as they just held one another like they used to..  
Warmth flooded Chandler's system.  
This is what she had wanted..

"You're actually here.." 

Chandler wiped her eyes, oblivious to the way her tears sparkled in the moon's rays.  
Or the way that the red from her blazer seemed to burn with a fire's glow, trapped there forever.

Heather pulled away to look back into Mac's eyes, a small smile resting on her lips.  
Silver on blue.  
A perfect combination..  
Her hand slowly came to rest against the girl's cheek, she spoke slowly. 

"It's really you.." 

Mac hummed quietly, nodding her head in response to the older girl.  
Looking into Heather's eyes, her smile only grew as the older strawberry blonde brought her into a warm hug.  
The warmth flooded through the girls' systems as it was as if the cold breeze around them no longer existed.  
Holding one another close, Mac rested her head in Chandler's neck and let out a small hum as she placed a small kiss against the girl's glowing skin.

"The one an' only." 

Pulling away from the older girl, Mac let out a small giggle as she looked up at Chandler.  
The girl was here..  
Here with her..  
It meant that she had died and Mac felt her heart slowly crack inside of her chest.  
Pain filled her eyes for a short moment, but faded away quickly as she felt Heather's hand run through her sparkling blonde locks.  
It was as if the stars had been caught in strands of the girl's hair, Heather found it precious and mesmerizing as she let out a small sigh as she spoke. 

_"I promised I wouldn't leave you."_

Mac's eyes brightened at this, seeming to give off a blue glow that wasn't present before.  
Chandler's own gaze presented a white glow that had yet to come out since Mac had become reunited with her.  
Their smiles were bright, but when Chandler brought Mac into a kiss, she couldn't tell the girl was frowning after they pulled away to hug.

_I wanted you to be with me.._  
No doubt..   
_But I never asked you to die for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 4:49 PM 
> 
> Break Start:   
> 4:59 PM 
> 
> Break End:   
> 5:38 PM 
> 
> End Time:  
>  6:19 PM


End file.
